


Terezi: Troll AC

by nutriciousKibble



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fanart, Friendship, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutriciousKibble/pseuds/nutriciousKibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident, Terezi stopped roleplaying with her friends. Well, most of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(If the image is clipping, click to full view.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terezi: Troll AC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digimaniac33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digimaniac33/gifts).



[ ](http://oi41.tinypic.com/2r2px74.jpg)

 

 

GC: *GC L4NDS ON YOUR WH3LP1NG STOOP 4ND R4PS ON YOUR C4V3 W1TH H3R NOBL3 4ND 3L3G4NT T4LON*   
GC: *4ND ONC3 W1TH H3R M1GHTY SNOUT FOR GOOD M34SUR3*   
AC: :33 < *ac saunters from her dark cave a little bit sl33py from the recent kill*   
AC: :33 < *ac uses one of her mouths to lick the fresh blood off her paws*   
AC: :33 < *and the other one to blow you a kiss!* 


End file.
